Zaija and Esmyruh
by power of fire
Summary: typical love story. please r
1. Chapter 1

_The end always comes too fast. For some it is expected, for others it is always known but never wanted. This is a tale of love, the contradiction between the living and dead. A tale between Zaija and Esmyruh. _

_Esmyruh was the icon of beauty. She had long silky black hair and unique violet eyes. She was the princess of the Azantium Empire. Her father was slowly dying and her mother was dead. Esmyruh was parented by her step mother, Azula. Azula was a wicked woman who dreamed of one day ruling the empire. Esmyruh's father wanted her to rule, but Esmyruh did not want the role of an empress during a very heated war between Azantium and Brazan. She also did not want to hand the empire over to Azula. Esmyruh was torn between duty and heart…_

_On the other hand a peasant boy named Zaija lived in the Brazan Empire. Zaija was just a boy when his mom died and his father was killed in the war. Zaija depended on his self to live. Zaija was strong and fit. He had wavy black hair that was always tied into a ponytail. He had deep amber eyes and wore baggy bottoms and no top. He had a tattoo of a cobra- the Brazan symbol- twisted around his right arm. Zaija was readying to head out into the war…_

_Neither of them knew what fate had in store for them. Neither of them knew that their lives were about to intertwine. Neither of them knew their lives were just beginning…_

Esmyruh stood in front of her full-body mirror. She impatiently waited for the slave girl to finish tying her dress. The dress was made of fine silk. It was a gorgeous teal color and had been shipped from Spain. Esmyruh looked out her window. The autumn sun was rising into the milky sky. Esmyruh shrugged the slave girl off.

"sorry," the slave girl mumbled.

"you're dismissed," Esmyruh flicked her head.

"yes Princess." Esmyruh looked out over the Amazon jungle. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. They've been at war with Brazan for ten years today. She shook her head sadly. Her older brother died in the war. He was greatly missed.

A soft knock on the door ripped Esmyruh from her thoughts. "yes?"

"the Emperor requests your presence," a voice said.

"send news of my arrival," Esmyruh said as she grabbed her satin robe. She set off down the hallway and veered around the corner. She quietly knocked on the door.

"Father you wanted to see me?" Esmyruh asked softly. Her father, Emperor Iroh, was sick and dying. He spent the entire day in his bed.

"Come in," her father's voice rasped. She opened the door and entered. Her father was lying down on his pillow. His pet Jaguar was seated on the floor beside the bed.

"hello Jayda," Esmyruh patted the black jaguar's head. He inclined his head. Esmyruh turned her attention on her father. He had long silver hair with a crown placed on top. He had deep brown eyes.

"have a seat Esmyruh," her father smiled warmly. Esmyruh obliged.

"I have called you here to tell you that my time is coming to an end-"

"Father no! don't speak like that!" Esmyruh interrupted.

"Mi esta miona, Esmyruh," her father barked. _Be silent now!_

"sorry father," Esmyruh dipped her head.

"as I was saying, my life is ending and therefore the crown needs to be passed onto the next oldest descendent of the Alajandrea line. Since the death of your brother, Ashera, you have been the rightful ruler."

Esmyruh bowed her head, "Father, I do not believe I am ready to rule the Azantium Empire."

"ah, but I do," Emperor Iroh inclined his head. "and so would your mother."

Esmyruh swallowed hard, "really?"

"yes. Did you know that I see your mother in you? You look just like her. I'm sorry that she isn't here now."

"Aren't we all?" a woman stepped into the room. She was tall. She had long sweeping black hair that was tied into a tight bun. She had piercing black eyes and a pale face. She was Azula, Esmyruh's stepmother.

"Good morning, Azula," Iroh nodded.

"am I interrupting something?" Azula smirked.

"no. I was just decreeing that Esmyruh was to be my successor."

Azula froze. The smirked was wiped from her face. Her eyes flashed angrily. "but she is too young!"

"I believe that she will make a wonderful Empress," Iroh said coolly. Azula narrowed her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Don't leave me alone with that!" Esmyruh laughed. Iroh chuckled.

"why did you even marry her?" Esmyruh questioned.

"I did so to unite Spain and our tiny Empire. That is the only reason."

"why'd you marry mother?" Esmyruh asked absently.

"to unite our empire with Chile."

"so you didn't marry her because you loved her?" Esmyruh gasped.

"Esmyruh, you must know that I loved your mother more than any body before her. I just didn't realize it until I spent a year married to her. You must know that we are going through rough years of war and we need all the friends we can make.

"but I did love her wit hall my heart, soul, and mind. She was beautiful and selfless. She was wonderful. She could cook the most delectable meals. She was my everything. I just couldn't see me without her.

"when she was pregnant with Ashera I was so delighted. He looked just like me, I was slightly disappointed. I wanted a child that looked like her too. Then we had you. You looked exactly like her. I was so happy. I felt great! I had a wonderful family to call my own. I thought my fortune would never end. And then your brother was sent out to war. Your mother was sad, really sad. Then we got news of his "death." your mother got sick with grief. I knew she wasn't going to last long. I was falling apart.

"I remember the night she died. It was a cold winter night. Not even the fire could warm me. I was no longer a whole heart.

"I still remember the day that I saw your brother walk through the gates of my temple. I remember dropping to my knees in happiness. My son was alive! But my wife wasn't.

"About a year after that Ashera was proclaimed dead. And they actually brought back his body from war.

"I knew it wouldn't be long after that that my time would end."

Esmyruh blinked away a tear. "how can you love someone so much?"

"that is a lesson you will have to learn for yourself," Iroh closed his eyes.

"you need to rest," Esmyruh stood up and walked toward the door.

"I am sorry but you need to be married to take the thrown," Iroh whispered.

"I know," Esmyruh's heart fell.

"I have you set to marry Antony Osiege of Elderado Empire."

"yes father. I love you." Esmyruh closed the door and walked into the courtyard. she angrily through her robe off. Her cheeks were bright red. Why did she have to marry someone she didn't know! Esmyruh ran over to the Great Oak Tree. A tombstone leaned against the great oak. This marked the grave of her mother. Esmyruh kneeled down and hugged the headstone. She let tear after tear splash on the ground. She clung to the cold granite rock as if it were her mother. She sure wished that it was. She couldn't think of a time she wanted her more. Esmyruh felt so alone. How could she love when it constantly broke her heart…

Zaija (zay-uh) twirled a knife between his fingers. He was waiting outside the temple of Emperor Azaisha. The afternoon sun beat down on his bare back. Sweat dripped down his face and slithered into his short curly goatee. Powerful muscles rippled as he stretched. A Python fang earring dangled on his left ear. He was wearing black pants and a matching belt that held all his weapons.

"The Emperor will see you now," a guard dipped his head. Zaija walked past him and into the temple. Azaisha was seated on a gold plated thrown. Azaisha had grisly black hair and a goatee to match. Piercing amber eyes peered from underneath heavy eyebrows.

"It's time for you and your battalion to join the war. I want you ready to head out tomorrow," Azaisha ordered.

Zaija smirked slightly, "we're ready to head out now."

Azaisha looked surprised. "already?"

"yes," Zaija slipped the knife into an empty belt loop.

"Good! Very Good! Zaija you be safe. You know I always saw you as my own son! Come back please."

"I won't let you down," Zaija bowed.

"Goodbye Zaija," a pretty girl aroundd Zaija's age stepped from the shadows. She had dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Bye Nina," Zaija smiled. Nina rushed forward and hugged him. "come back ," she whispered.

"Princess Nina, don't choke him!" Azaisha laughed as his daughter blushed.

"Where is Prince Poderoso?" Azaisha looked around the room.

"here," a tall lean man, a bit older than Zaija, stepped into the room. He had curly amber hair and liquid green eyes.

"ah, Ponderoso! Aren't you going to say goodbye to Zaija?" Azaisha grinned.

Ponderoso narrowed his eyes, "Good bye."

Zaija knew Ponderoso wasn't that fond of him, but he didn't care. "I wont let you down."

"ah but the Azantium army will be shaking in there armor when they here that Zaija the Python is coming!" Azaisha laughed.

"Goodbye. I promise I'll be back victorious!" Zaija walked outside and mounted his black horse. He rode off down the dirt rode. He let of his horse's neck and cupped them around his mouth.

"BRAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" he yelled the battle cry of the Brazan. He returned his grip on his horse as it kept racing down the rode. One by one other horses with mounted warriors joined him. By the time Zaija reached the boundary line of the Brazan territory, about a couple hundred warriors had joined him. He smiled to himself. Azantium was going to die by sundown tomorrow!

Esmyruh was picking raspberries. She was dressed in an exotic green dress. Her hair was draped over her left shoulder. She had enormous gold hoop earrings hanging from her ears.

"_el cuento de dos amante es asi triste_

_Como pudo destino rasgadura ellos aparte?_

_Porque es el ese amor es el diferencia_

_El diferencia entre vida y muerte?_

_Cruel, cruel arullo _

_Porque hacer tu colgar mi a dormir?_

_Porque hacer tu aproximado mi somnolent ojo _

_Lagrima gotear lagrima gotear _

_Amor lata estar asi corazon rompimiento!_

_Dormir ahora dormir ahora_

_Amor es a descansar…_" Esmyruh sang softly. It was the lullaby that her mother had always sang to her.

Yelling ripped Esmyruh from her thoughts. She silently crept toward the sound. A man on an amber horse and a man on a midnight black horse were battling. Esmyruh instantly recognized the man on the amber horse. His name was Angel (ahn-hel) and he was an Azantium warrior.

Esmyruh didn't know what to do. Her warrior was dying. She scanned the area. She found Angel's warning horn sprawled on the ground. Thinking quickly, she lurched forward and grabbed it. Without hesitation, she blew on it. The loud sound echoed around the jungle. The man on the black horse froze. He narrowed his eyes and leapt away.

Esmyruh rushed forward. Angel was nursing a deep gash in his arm.

"are you okay?" Esmyruh asked.

"yes. Thank you so much Princess Esmyruh! Without you I would surely be dead," Angel smiled.

"help should be arriving soon," Esmyruh handed him the horn. "that horsemen was very good."

"that was Zaija the Python. He is known for his marvelous skill. He has an entire battalion!" Angel said worriedly.

"the war has not been lost," Esmyruh reminded him.

"thank you, again."

Esmyruh smiled and walked away. She kept thinking about the man on the black horse. Something about him intrigued her. Was it his eyes? His skill? His muscles? His air of mystery? She shook her head. But the man still lingered in her mind…

Zaija dismounted his horse. He flung his knife at a nearby tree. How could he be defeated by a _girl_? He yanked his knife out of the tree and called for his battalion.

"the only way we can head into the city is through the battle grounds," Zaija slipped his knife up his sleeve.

"what about that way?" someone shouted.

"yah! There is only one guard posted there!"

"silence," Zaija said quietly. It immediately went silent. "there is a very tall wall that is reinforced with an army from Chile.

"we will work our way around the wall. But first there might be something more efficient. Stand guard while I score the area."

Zaija picketed his steed and slipped off into the jungle's depths. That girl had a crown on her head. She must be part of the royal family. If he kidnapped her then this war would be over within heartbeats.

"Gotcha!" Zaija whipped around to find Angel with a notched arrow in his hands. Zaija began running.

"Not today," Angel squinted and released the arrow. It cut through the air and dug itself into Zaija's side. Zaija clenched his jaw as he fell to his knees. Thinking fast, he somersaulted down the hill. He landed, hard, on the ground.

Angel narrowed his eyes. He had seen Zaija roll away, but he didn't know where Zaija went. Angel shrugged. The jaguars can pick away his flesh. Zaija won't survive long with an arrow in his side. An arrow that's poisoned!

Zaija groaned and rolled over on his back. He didn't take the arrow out. He was afraid he'd bleed to death otherwise. He closed his eyes in pain. He squirmed with discomfort. He could feel the mud on his face and the blood seeping from his side. He trembled and spat out a lump of blood. _So this is what it felt like? This is what death felt like_. He yelled in pain before darkness engulfed his senses...

Esmyruh jumped. She swiveled around. That sounded like someone was hurt! She clutched her basket full of herbs and fruits and raced toward the source of the sound.

She found a man lying on the ground covered in mud, dirt, and blood. She dropped to one knee and checked his pulse. He was still alive but barely. Esmyruh grabbed him by the arms and dragged him toward a cave. Esmyruh ripped away his shirt to reveal an arrow head buried into his side. Frowning with concentration, she pulled out the arrow head then cleaned and dressed his wound with the herb and berries in her basket. She wiped away the dirt from his face. He was still indistinguishable. She sighed and placed the basket of berries by his side. Esmyruh headed for the nearby stream…

Zaija opened his eyes. He blinked and sat up. Pain throbbed from his side and he remembered what had happened. He rubbed his head as he gazed around at his surroundings. He was in a cave with a basket of berries and fresh loaves of bread. _How did I get here?_ He couldn't help wondering. Cautiously he picked up a hot loaf of bread and sniffed it. After convinced that it wasn't poisoned, Zaija ate it hungrily. After he had finished the basket he ventured out of the cave. A set of clothes were hanging on a tree limb. A river and a waterfall could be heard nearby. He grabbed the clothes and headed for the river…

Esmyruh was heading for the cave with a basket of food. She saw that the clothes were gone. She smiled and dropped the basket by the entrance. She turned around to leave. She came face to face with-

-a knife blade. Zaija stood directly across from Esmyruh. She froze her eyes steadied on the daunting blade.

"why are you doing this?" Zaija narrowed his eyes. It was the that Esmyruh realized that this man was Zaija the Python. She took a step back and grabbed a sharp ended stick behind her back.

"I didn't realize you were the enemy," Esmyruh said coolly.

"well princess, you made an awful mistake," Zaija thrust the knife at her. She blocked it with her piece of wood. Moving swiftly, she ducked under a low hanging branch and began to run. Zaija was faster. He caught up with her and knocked her to the ground. She rolled over unto her back. He raised his knife. She glared at him, defiantly. Just as he was about to bring the knife down, serious pain spasm through him. He dropped the knife and staggered sideways. Esmyruh stood up and caught him. She pushed him back into the cave. He sat against the wall. She sat on the other side of the cave.

"why are you helping me?" Zaija asked, his chest heaving.

"because, no warrior should die like this. They should die in a fair battle," Esmyruh shrugged.

"but I am trying to kill your king and win your empire for mine."

Esmyruh dipped her head, "I think fate will take my father before you do. He's dying as we speak."

Zaija couldn't help feeling a wave of pity for her. "then I should kill you."

Esmyruh threw him the knife. "go ahead. I already feel dead."

Zaija grabbed the knife. "you have no clue what death feels like."

"oh yah? My mother died when I was younger and my brother was killed in this war. Now my father is dying. I have no friends just slaves and a cruel stepmother. How could death be any worse?"

"my mother died when I was a boy and my father was killed in the war. I have nobody left."

"you'd be doing me a favor by killing me," Esmyruh narrowed her eyes.

"I would if I could," Zaija sneered.

"I am showing you all the mercy and grace you would ever want."

"I don't want your mercy or your grace."

Esmyruh gazed out at the red tinged sky. The sun was setting along the forest's canopy. "my heart breaks every time that sun sets. I know time is running thinner and thinner. I know my father's life is ending. Then I have to rein."

"why don't you want to rule? I'd give anything to rule."

"I feel like I'm missing something," Esmyruh whispered.

Zaija secretly agreed with her. "get a life," he spat.

She set her gorgeous eyes on him. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"why would I get another life? If this life hurts this much, why should I find another to disappoint me?"

"surely there must be something worth living for in your life," Zaija couldn't help inquiring. He could see the sadness in her pretty eyes.

"my father is the last thing and he's slowly slipping through my fingers."

Zaija swallowed hard. This princess's life was a lot like his. Except he had something worth living for: the destruction of the Azantium Empire. Then again, he'd be stealing another thing away from her. He couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Maybe it would be better if he did kill her.

Esmyruh stood up. "I have to go, or the guards will be hunting me down. I'll be back tomorrow."

"who said I'd be here," Zaija said aggressively.

"I was just telling you, "Esmyruh shrugged. "there are blankets in the back of the cave."

Esmyruh walked into the temple and headed up to her room. She changed into her midnight blue sleeping gown. She tied her hair up and slipped on her chal. Then she headed out the door and up the stairs.

Esmyruh rapped on her father's door and entered. She was surprised to find him standing by his enormous window. The stars shimmered in his eyes. His silver crown shone in the dark room.

"Father?" Esmyruh whispered. "is everything okay?" she secretly knew what he was about to say but she was praying that she was wrong.

"is it ever okay?" he said without taking his eyes away from the sky. Esmyruh was silent.

"Esmyruh, my daughter, I'm afraid the end is here," Iroh blinked.

"no," Esmyruh whispered.

Her father turned and looked at her. "yes."

"you can't leave," Esmyruh said in a pleading tone.

"it isn't my choice. It is your time now. I will no longer shadow you."

Esmyruh fought to restrain her tears. "Father, but what am I supposed to do without you?"

"Rule your empire."

"but it's your empire, not mine!"

"it is yours now," Iroh's eyes shone with tears. Esmyruh rushed forward and hugged him as her tears slid down her cheeks. Iroh sat down on his bed. Esmyruh hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

She could hear his heartbeat slowing down. "no," she whispered weakly. She knew she was powerless compared to the will of fate. Slowly his heartbeat stopped. Esmyruh released her hold and her father's eyes began to close.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he rasped as he slipped away. Esmyruh stepped back. Suddenly this was too much to bear. She ran out of the room and through the courtyard. she raced past her mother's grave and into the jungle…

Zaija hadn't moved from his spot since Esmyruh left about an hour or two ago. He toyed with his knife weighing his options carefully. He could leave and pretend this never happened. Or he could kidnap the young princess and win the war.

Zaija shook his head in frustration. Deep in his heart something was telling him not to. _She's the enemy!_ A voice hissed in his head.

_She intrigues you._

_She's my ticket to winning the war!_

_The war that is pointless._

_The war that will make me second emperor!_

_The war that has cost your father's life._

_He was fighting to win. He knew there would be consequences._

_And you did too_…

The sound of footsteps ripped Zaija from his thoughts. He stood up and walked toward the entrance of the cave. Esmyruh appeared. She had tears in her eyes.

"what's your issue?" Zaija spat.

"he's dead," she whispered. Zaija didn't need to ask who. He already knew. Without warning Esmyruh hugged him. For a heartbeat, Zaija stood shock still. _Was she hugging him!?_ Then he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her tears sliding down his shirt. He hugged her tighter. The sound of footsteps ripped Zaija from his thoughts. He stood up and walked toward the entrance of the cave. Esmyruh appeared. She had tears in her eyes.

"what's your issue?" Zaija spat.

"he's dead," she whispered. Zaija didn't need to ask who. He already knew. Without warning Esmyruh hugged him. For a heartbeat, Zaija stood shock still. _Was she hugging him!?_ Then he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her tears sliding down his shirt. He hugged her tighter. He didn't know why, but he didn't mind hugging her.

"it's gonna be okay," he couldn't help saying.

Esmyruh stepped back. "how can you say that? My father is dead and now I have to run an empire while we're at war with you!"

Those words stung Zaija. He adverted her gaze. He was still at war inside his head. "I don't know."

Esmyruh stepped out of the cave. She gazed at the pool of water that the waterfall rained into. The moon glimmered across the rippling surface and reflected in her eyes. Zaija secretly though that she looked beautiful in the shaft of moonlight. He hesitantly took a pace toward her.

"why my father's empire?" Esmyruh whispered as she wiped away her tears.

"Emperor Azaisha wants to expand his territory," Zaija shrugged.

"so it's his ambition that killed my brother and my mother and my father?" Esmyruh whispered menacingly. Zaija didn't know what to say. In a way she spoke the truth, but it was also his ambition to rule a greater territory.

"and you!" Esmyruh whipped around to face him. "you are leading this war!"

Zaija took a pace backwards. "in truth I am."

Esmyruh turned around and began walking toward the edge of the water. She stepped into the water and kept walking toward the waterfall. Zaija stood still as he watched her disappear into the waterfall. After a heartbeat, he walked in after her. He found her inside a cave. She was staring at the cave wall. Zaija curiously turned to see what she was looking at. He gasped. It was a painting of her and her family. It was stunning.

"I made this with my father. We used berry juices. This was our secret hideout," Esmyruh said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"then why are you showing it to me?" Zaija narrowed his eyes.

"to show you that my father's empire holds many memories that you intend upon destroying. To show you that we will die before this kingdom is handed over to you. To tell you that I will not stand for this war anymore," Esmyruh said with an aura of power. Zaija couldn't help admiring her courage.

"even if we wipe you off the map?" Zaija smirked.

"I'd love to see you try," Esmyruh inclined her head.

"I could kill you now or even kidnap you and the empire would be Azaisha's."

"but you won't."

"why wouldn't I?"

"because your heart tells you not too," Esmyruh tried to hide her smile.

Zaija knew she was right. "whatever." He shivered. He was freezing.

Esmyruh opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of voices. She peered through the waterfall. An entire battalion was walking around calling, "Zaija!"

Esmyruh turned around. Zaija's eyes were narrowed. If he was going to make a decision it had to be now. He grabbed her hand. She didn't move, she just stared at him with her purple eyes. Hewanted to look away, but couldn't.

"Go ahead, call them. I won't fight you."

"Maldicion!" Zaija swore and let go of Esmyruh.

"get out of my sight," Zaija looked away. Esmyruh hesitated.

"go!" Zaija hissed. Esmyruh bowed her head and sped off into the night…


	2. Chapter 3

Zaija bowed his head. He could still hear his battalion calling for him, but he didn't care. He just leaned against the cave wall concealed behind the waterfall. He felt sick. _I am fighting for my empire._

_I am hurting Esmyruh._

_So._

_You love her._

_That's a bit strong._

_You love her._

_No I don't. _

_Yes. You do._

Zaija sighed. He felt so confused. He couldn't deny that he felt something for this princess.

He began singing softly, "_the tale of two lovers is so sad_

_How could fate rip them apart?_

_Why is love the difference_

_The difference between life and death?_

_Cruel, cruel lullaby _

_Why do you loll me to sleep?_

_Why do you close my sleepy eyes? _

_Teardrop drip teardrop drip_

_Love can be so heartbreaking!_

_Sleep now, sleep now_

_Love is at rest." _Zaija closed his eyes and let the lullaby take its toll…

Esmyruh watched as they buried her father by her mother. She wasn't crying anymore. What's done is done. Instead of her usual golden crown, she wore a silver one- silver was the sign of royalty- and was adorned in a rich violet gown. It billowed out behind her. Her hair was braided and placed across her right shoulder. Gold eye shadow shimmered over her eyes. Red lipstick glimmered on her lips and long sapphire earrings dangled under her crown.

Esmyruh stood silently. The sun painted the milky sky pink as it shone on her. She was the new queen of Azantium.

Azula watched her jealously. She gazed at the crown hungrily. _She doesn't even want it_! A voice hissed in Azula's ear.

"My Queen!" Esmyruh turned around slowly. A peasant boy bowed deeply and handed her a piece of parchment. Queen Esmyruh read it aloud:

My beautiful Queen,

Tis I, your betrothed, Antony Osiege. I am en route. Please be obliged to welcome me in a day.

Love

Principe Antony Osiege

Esmyruh forced a smile. Inside her heart was tearing. More than ever she wished that she was not queen or princess or even royalty. She gazed out at the canopy of leaves. Her heart skipped a beat. She could've sworn that she saw someone in the tree tops.

"Majesty is everything okay?" someone asked.

Esmyruh snapped her eyes back to the burial grounds. "you hear the letter. Everyone, get ready." she threw the parchment on the ground and walked back toward the temple.

Azula narrowed her eyes and gazed out at the jungle. Something was moving around out there. She smiled and walked out the gate…

Zaija jumped down from the tree he was in. he had been watching the ceremony. Esmyruh had looked really pretty. Zaija sighed and began walking away when he heard a sound behind him. He whipped around to find a woman with black hair tied into a bun. She had black eyes and a pale face.

"quienes son tu?" Azula asked. Who are you?

"cual esta a ti?" Zaija said aggressively. _What's it to you?_

"todo," Azula smiled. _Everything._

"tambien malo." too bad.

"por favor?" Azula inquired._ please._

"no."

"Que si dije Esmyruh violabas?" Azula threatened. _What if I tell Esmyruh you were trespassing_?

"Ir a continaucion." _goes ahead_

"Que si llama a tu batallion?" _what if I call your battalion?_

Zaija weighed the odds. "No, te dire." _no, I'll tell you._

"Estoy esperando," Azula said coolly. _I'm waiting._

"era Esmyruh que se cercioraba de justo era acceptable." _I was just making sure Esmyruh was okay._

Azula nodded her head and disappeared back into the jungle.

Zaija frowned and slipped out of sight…

The slave girl finished tying the pink evening gown while another placed a rose in Esmyruh's hair, that was rolled up on top of her head. Tonight was the night that Antony was coming. Esmyruh stood up and walked toward the window. She saw a group of people enter the kingdom. She frowned and headed into the courtyard.

"Behold the Prince of Elderado!" Esmyruh inclined her head as a man on a white horse approached her. He dismounted and pulled off his cloak. He was very handsome. He had shoulder-length curly black hair and liquid green eyes. He had a crown of bronze. He bowed deeply and kissed Esmyruh's hand. Esmyruh curled her lip. He smiled as he straightened.

"I am Antony Osiege," he dipped his head.

"I am Queen Esmyruh. Empress of Azantium Empire," Esmyruh dipped her head too.

"I've come to court a beautiful Queen," Antony complimented.

"and I am about to court a fine ruler of our joint empires," Esmyruh said though she did not mean it.

"the coronation shall be tomorrow at sunset," Antony announced.

"I cannot wait," Esmyruh lied.

"Nor can I," Antony smiled warmly. Esmyruh casually looked away. When was this infierno going to end…

Zaija stepped into the light of the fading sun. he stood outside Brazan's outer wall. A guard called down, "state your name and your business!"

"Zaija the Python, I've returned home."

'HA! Yah well I hate to brake it to you, but Zaija died."

"you don't believe me?" Zaija rose an eyebrow.

"nope," the guard laughed. Zaija narrowed his eyes and turned toward a tree. He smiled and climbed it. He stepped onto a branch that brushed against the outer wall. He jumped up and landed on top of the wall. The guard shouted something. Zaija smiled. He relished the challenge. Without a word he jumped off of it and headed for the inner wall.

"hey!" a guard shouted.

"what?" Zaija smirked as he backed up against the inner wall. The guard threw a fire arrow. Zaija dodged it and it buried deep into the wooden gate. A hole appeared. It was just big enough to squeeze through. Zaija obliged. Once he was inside the temple grounds, it was easy. He raced toward the entrence to the palace. A guard barred the front.

"no admittance," he grunted.

"paso a un lado," Zaija said quietly. Step aside.

"no admittance," the guard rose his spear.

Zaija smiled mischievously. "move aside. I am Zaija the Python."

"and I am emperor of the Azantium empire," the guard smirked. Zaija rose an eyebrow. He ripped off the sleeve on his right arm and showed the guard the cobra tattoo.

"so? I have one too," the guard laughed.

"but does yours have red eyes or black eyes?"

"black, only Zaija he Python and the emperor have red eyes…" the guard trailed off as he saw the blood red eyes of the cobra on Zaija's arm. The guard immediately bowed.

"I am sorry," the guard mumbled. Zaija smiled and stepped past him. The great doors swung open.

"What is this outrage? I said no one can enter!" the emperor's voice echoed around the throne room. Zaija stepped into the shaft of light. Azaisha gasped. He stood from his throne.

"Zaija?" he stepped forward.

"yes," Zaija whispered. Azaisha lunged forward and pulled Zaija into a rib crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too," Zaija laughed.

"don't scare me like that again!" Azaisha laughed weakly.

"Zaija!" Zaija turned around just in time for Nina to hug him.

"Podoroso! Zaija's back!" Azaisha called.

"Yipee," Poderoso walked in looking less then excited.

"nice to see you too," Zaija laughed.

"Daddy? have you told Zaija about the plan?" Nina (n-eye-na) asked innocently.

"what plans?" Zaija looked at Azaisha warily.

"we are going to raid the Azantium Empire!"

Zaija's jaw dropped slightly. "when," he said hoarsely.

"tomorrow during the coronation of the young queen."

"how do you know about that?" Zaija narrowed his eyes.

"me," Azula stepped from the shadow's.

Zaija felt sick, "what are you doing here?"

"I was hired by the Emperor," Azula shrugged.

"traitor," Zaija hissed under his breath. Only Nina heard him. She pursed her lips.

"father tell him about your other idea," Nina smiled sweetly.

"yes of course," Azaisha looked at Zaija, "I would very much love it if you married my daughter."

Zaija closed his eyes for a heartbeat. He inhaled deeply. _you don't love Nina._

_It's for the good of the Empire._

_You love Esmyruh._

_So._

_It would be wrong to pledge yourself to another woman._

_What's wrong is the fact that I'm in love with the enemy._

_The enemy?_

_Yes the enemy!_

_If she's your enemy then why would she help you? She brought you back from the brink of death! Surely that counts for something!_

_Yah the fact that she's a fool._

_You're the fool. Follow your heart if you still have one!_

_My heart left my body a long time ago._

_You're afraid._

_No I am not!_

_You're afraid of betraying your country._

_Nuh-uh!_

_You're afraid of falling back in love._

Zaija stopped speculating. He had a hard time breathing as the truth finally caught up with him.

"well?" Azaisha inquired.

Zaija bowed his head, "yes."

Azula smiled. Nina grinned. Azaisha leapt with joy. Poderoso rolled his eyes and slipped back to his room. Zaija's head was bowed. _Did I make the right choice?… _

Esmyruh was in her mother's old chamber. She was dressed in a long silk wedding dress. Long silver earrings dangled to her bare collar bone. Her hair curled and placed across her right shoulder. It was held in place by a large Morning Glory flower. Shimmering gold eye shadow accented her purple eyes.

Esmyruh gazed at herself in the mirror, though she didn't see herself. In truth, she saw nothing at all but her own fate already laid out of reach of her control. She felt like nothing more than a puppet. She was destined to do as her people want. She had advisors and helpers to make her decisions for her. She always had to be strong or the empire would collapse. At that moment, Esmyruh would've given anything to be a simple slave or warrior or even a commoner. She wanted to desert her power and duty and run until she was far away from her pain.

"Esmyruh?" Esmyruh tore her eyes from the mirror. Her shoulders sagged when she found it to be Azula.

"yes?" she said warily.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," Azula walked over and hugged Esmyruh.

"why are you hugging me?" Esmyruh pulled away.

"I know exactly how you feel."

Esmyruh rolled her eyes, "no you don't."

"do you think that I wanted to marry your father? I felt like I wanted to escape and run away with a young man from another empire," Azula said casually.

Esmyruh's heart stopped. "you know about Zaija?"

Azula smirked. "yes. Sweetheart, I hate to brake it to you but he's pledged to another and he's dreaming of the destruction of your empire."

Esmyruh looked at her hands that were balled into fists on the dresser counter. "I know."

"Well Antony is a fine young man. You'll learn to love him just as I did with your father."

"you never loved my father," Esmyruh said quietly.

"exactly," Azula sneered as she walked out of the room…

Esmyruh walked down the aisle. She was aware of all the eyes that followed her. She felt as if she was walking down the aisle to her death. She could see Antony by the Weeping Willow that her mother got married by. She saw her step mother and her soon-to-be father in-law waiting by the tree. All was silent except the whisper in the wind. Her head was filled with the beating of her heart. It echoed dully In her mind. She knew it was a matter of time before she could never again hear her heart.

After what seemed like forever, yet a single heartbeat, she reached the tree. Antony smiled and grabbed her hand. Esmyruh met his eyes. He saw the despair that littered them. He looked away, pretending he never saw what he did.

"Are we all ready?" Antony's father, Courter Del Sino, looked around.

Esmyruh knew she'd never be ready but she nodded her head slowly.

"Very well," Courter Del Sino unrolled his scroll, "¿ Antony, aceptas a reina del imperio de Azantium para ser tu wedded a esposa? ¿juras para mantener tu promesa de cuidar para ella y de hacer una pausa su lado hasta que el sino causa tu extremo?" _do you, Antony, accept the Queen of Azantium Empire to be your wedded wife? do you swear to uphold your promise to care for her and stand by her side until fate causes your end?_

"si" Antony said.

Courter Del Sino turned to Esmyruh, "Esmyruh, aceptas a príncipe del imperio de Elderado para ser tu wedded a marido? ¿juras para mantener tu promesa de cuidar para él y de hacer una pausa su lado hasta que el sino causa tu extremo?"

Esmyruh looked at the bright sun. even, though the it shone on her, she felt cold. She inhaled and turned to Courter Del Sino. "Si."

Just then a war horn started. Esmyruh whipped around to see Azaisha and Zaija leap into the setting on powerful horses. Behind them was an entire army. Then the Azantium Army crashed in on the other side.

"This war ends tonight! By my power, I swear to you that this war has come to end! Azantium is mine!" roared Azaisha.

"not if I can help it!" Esmyruh growled.

"What are you going to do?" Azaisha sneered.

"we outnumber you! Elderado Empire is here!" Esmyruh smirked.

"oh but both Chile and Argentina's armies are with me!" Azaisha smiled.

Esmyruh's insides somersaulted. She glared defiantly. "I will die before I let you take my kingdom!" she grabbed Antony's sword and his war horse. She jumped unto it's back, sword raised.

"We fight as one! We die as one!" Esmyruh rose her blade. The sun glinted off of it as the two opposing empires collided. Esmyruh searched for Azaisha. He was battling Angel. Esmyruh leapt in after him. Azaisha smiled as he drove his blade into Angel.

"No!" Esmyruh shrieked as she watched her childhood friend fall to the ground. She watched in horror as he clutched his stomach.

"goodbye," he gasped as he rolled onto his back. Esmyruh closed her eyes for a heartbeat then opened them. Fire burned in them. She turned toward Azaisha.

"you will die," she whispered and leapt at him. Azaisha drove a sword into her horse, but Esmyruh jumped off just in time. She swung around and kicked his horse's knees. The horse fell to the ground. Azaisha jumped clear of it. They circled each other. Esmyruh was fighting to control her hurt and rage. Azaisha lurched forward. Esmyruh sidestepped him and aimed a blow at his unprotected side. He parried it.

"Esmyruh move!" Antony shot out of nowhere and tackled her out the way of an arrow.

They rolled into the courtyard. nobody was fighting there. Antony helped her up.

"thanks," she gasped.

"you don't love me do you?" Antony said suddenly. Esmyruh looked at him.

"no," she whispered.

"you love Zaija don't you?" Antony narrowed his eyes.

"how'd you know that?" Esmyruh frowned.

"Azula. How could you love the enemy over me? He doesn't even love you back!" Antony spat.

"that's for me to decide not you," Antony spun around in time to see Zaija emerge from the shadows. He had a deadly looking sword readied.

"you!" Antony narrowed his eyes. He pushed Esmyruh aside all the while grabbing the sword out of her hands.

"me," Zaija got into a stance. Esmyruh held her breath.

"what do you want!?" Antony spat.

"the empire," Zaija said simply.

"well, why are you here?" Antony snapped. "the battle is out there."

"I want the queen," Zaija shrugged.

"well you can't have her!" Antony jumped at Zaija. Zaija sidestepped him and shot his blade upwards. It grazed Antony's cheek.

"Die!" Antony kicked Zaija's shin. Zaija fell backwards, his sword flying from his reach. He was utterly exposed. Antony smirked and raised his sword. Thunder rumbled in the distance as he brought it down.

"no!" Esmyruh pushed Antony away. Antony stumbled backwards in shock. Zaija slowly edged toward his sword.

"What the heck? You should have let me kill him!" Antony spat.

Esmyruh looked away, "I couldn't let you hurt him."

"Why!" Antony grabbed her by the wrists and shook her violently. "I'm risking my life for your country! For you!"

Esmyruh blinked away a tear, "I'm sorry."

Antony's nostrils flared, "why did you save him?!"

"Because she loves him!" Antony looked up to find Azula striding into the courtroom.

"What!?" Antony spat.

"she loves him," Azula repeated. Antony looked at Esmyruh, who looked away.

"Is this true?" he asked quietly.

Esmyruh looked him in the eyes. "yes," she whispered. Antony tightened his grip on her.

"No." he shook his head, "no!"

Esmyruh squirmed to get free. "let me go!" suddenly she felt a cold metal blade place itself across her neck.

"let her go or I'll kill her," Zaija hissed.

Antony let go instantly. Zaija slowly backed away, Esmyruh in his wake.

"Not today, Zaija," Azula laughed. Then she lifted her head and called, "I found the Queen!"

Before Zaija could do anything, Azaisha and Poderoso and Nina appeared.

Azula smiled and grabbed Antony. "Zaija captured her."

"Very good, Zaija!" Azaisha praised. "now finish the job."

Zaija froze. There he was with the queen in his hands. He could finish what he dreamt of do-ing his entire life. So why couldn't he do it? Zaija fought himself. _It'd take just a simple heartbeat. _

_But it'd lie in your heart the rest of your life._

_I'd rule Azantium._

_But not as a whole man. You will live the rest of your life in shame. You will keep searching to fulfill your heart's needs. The glory will die away. All the riches will crumble. Power can only go so far. Power cannot satisfy the longing that tugs at your heart. Power cannot satisfy your need for love._

"what are you waiting for?" Azaisha's voice forced Zaija out of the realm of his thoughts. He raised his sword and brought it down.


End file.
